


Much Nicer

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt and Eskel take Jaskier up to the roof of Kaer Morhen for a bit of fun.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Much Nicer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr Prompt: 7 & 13, rooftop teasing and overstimulation, Geralt/Jaskier/Eskel, dealers choice on who it is getting lavished with attention 7( “I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”) 13( “You’re so much fun to touch.”)

“Tell me again why we have to be up here for this?” Jaskier asks as he’s pushed back against the stone wall of the rooftop walkway. Geralt doesn’t respond, just tugs at Jaskier’s chemise, pulling it free of his trousers before running his hands over the soft skin of his stomach.

“We always used to joke about this,” Eskel explains as he presses a thick thigh between Jaskier’s legs, spreading them wider. Jaskier rocks his hips, rutting against him, reveling in how muscular his lover is.

“We’d find a woman to fall in love with us and bring her back to where we first fooled around,” Geralt finally speaks up. He drags his hands through Jaskier’s chest hair, grinning against his neck when he shivers and leans into the touch. His calloused fingers find Jaskier’s nipples, brushing against them before pinching lightly, drawing a strangled moan from the bard.

“Worked out better this way,” Eskel admits while he fights with the laces of Jaskier’s trousers. He frowns as he tries to undo them, and that simply won’t do, so Jaskier reaches out and pulls him into a filthy kiss. Their tongues slide together, Eskel quickly taking control and licking into Jaskier’s mouth, tracing his teeth. He finally gets Jaskier’s ties undone and shoves a hand into his smalls, wrapping his big fingers around Jaskier’s cock.

“You’re much nicer,” Geralt confirms before biting at Jaskier’s neck, leaving a trail of gentle bites up the length of it. Jaskier whimpers into Eskel’s mouth, hips rocking as Eskel starts to pump him. He’s leaking pre-come already and Eskel rubs his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading it around and easing the rough slide of his hand.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Eskel whispers against his mouth and Jaskier just shudders, his hips moving on their own accord as he fucks into Eskel’s fist. Geralt leaves a trail of bites down his neck and across his shoulder, before stopping to suck at the hollow of his throat.

“I’m not usually lucky enough to have both of you at once,” Jaskier manages to choke out before trailing off in a broken moan. His head is spinning and he’s man enough to admit that he’s overwhelmed. His skin’s burning beneath their touch, the chilled night air doing nothing to cool him off.

“We’re the lucky ones, Jask,” Geralt whispers into his collar bone. He presses one more kiss there before dropping to his knees and sliding between his open legs. Eskel shifts to the side but doesn’t stop stroking him, even as Geralt works Jaskier’s pants down to his knees.

Jaskier looks down and watches Eskel feed Geralt his cock. It’s almost too much, Eskel’s thick fingers wrapped around his shaft and Geralt’s hot wet mouth closing around the head. He has one hand fisted in Eskel’s shirt and brings the other down to thread his fingers through Geralt’s silky hair.

“Fuck...I’m close,” Jaskier keens, thighs shaking as he tries to hold back. It’s no use though, he’s too far gone, heat already pooling in his gut. Eskel moves his hand down to Jaskier’s balls, cradling them as Geralt swallows him down. Jaskier can feel the head of his prick hit the back of Geralt’s throat and that’s all it takes. He cries out as he comes, clinging to Eskel and tightening his hold on Geralt’s hair. Geralt takes everything he gives him, sucking him dry as he spills down his throat.

He slumps back against the wall and Eskel runs his hands down his sides, comforting him as he comes down from it all. He’s vaguely aware of Geralt tucking him away and doing up his laces, but his head is foggy, like he’s moving in slow motion. 

Geralt stands up and wraps around them both, tucking his head against Jaskier’s shoulder. “You back with us?” he asks with a low chuckle.

“Sorry, you broke me for a bit there. The two of you are a lot to handle,” Jaskier tells them with a pout. “Let me take care of you now?”

“No need to worry, pretty boy,” Eskel says with a smirk. “This played out exactly how we always imagined, just the two of us taking care of whoever was dumb enough to fall for two witchers.”

“You’re so much fun to touch,” Geralt adds.

And then Jaskier shivers, the cold finally hitting him as his sweat-slicked body cools off. “We have a nice warm bed inside and hours before morning,” he suggests. His lovers look at each other and seem to come to a silent agreement. Geralt scoops him up, one arm under his knees and the other around his back. Jaskier giggles and wraps his arms around Geralt’s neck. Eskel shakes his head, but he’s grinning as he leads them back inside.

It’s going to be such a fun winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com).


End file.
